Sephiroth's Magical Blade
by LastOrder1
Summary: Ever wonder how Sephiroth gets his sword from out of nowhere and how he grows a wing, also from out of nowhere? Well, here you go. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters. No copy right infringement intended. FF7 and it's characters rightfully belong to Square-Enix. I own nothing.**

**This is my first story and it's more of a comedy story. I came up with the idea for this one when I noticed that Sephiroth seems to pull his sword from um, well, pretty much out of nowhere in the games. I also made him act kinda crazy too because I thought that it would be funnier. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Oh and please don't be too hateful if you don't like it, as I said it's my very first one. Enjoy.**

**Sephiroths Magical Blade**

Cloud is standing around awaiting orders in the Shin-Ra building. Zack sees him and walks up to him.

"Cloud, my favorite apprentice. We've gotta go with Sephiroth to Nibelhiem."

Cloud turns to greet him. "Hi Zack. Wait, did you just say Nibelhiem?"

"Yeah. According to Sephiroth, that's where we're going. Hey, isn't that where you're from?"

"Yes sir."

During their conversation, Sephiroth quietly teleports behind them. "Are you guys ready to go yet?" Sephiroth asks in his usual calm and serious tone.

Zack and Cloud's eyes widen as they quickly turn around to face the general. Zack furrows his eyes in confusion. "Whoa, what the...?"

Cloud also looks very confused as he attempts to ask, "Uhh, how did you...?"

Sephiroth is quick to answer, "I'm a very gifted man. Now about the mission.." Zack and Cloud stand side by side as Sephiroth paces back and forth in front of them. "We are going to Nibelhiem and once we get there, I'm going to destroy it, I mean, we need to check the mako reactor because it's"

Zack interrupts him, "Why?"

Sephiroth gives him an evil glare and gets very annoyed. "Malfunctioning!" Sephiroth angrily yells. "You know, I'm SOLDIER 1st Class slash general and I absolutely hate it when SOLDIER 1st Class slash colonel and low ranking infantrymen interrupt me because it's very rude!"

Zack raises his hands to try to calm the general down as he replies, "Okay, okay, sorry."

"Umm sir, I didn't interrupt you because it's my calm and quiet way."

Sephiroth glares at both of them. "Silence! I refuse to accept your apologies because it's my future vilianous way." Sephiroth then turns to reveal his left hand where his sword, Masamune, seems to appear out of nowhere. Zack and Cloud look at Sephiroth, confused.

Zack slightly tilts his head some. "What the, you didn't have that sword like five seconds ago. Where did it come from?"

Sephiroth answers, "I store it in my long white flowing hair and for easier access, sometimes I hide it within my trench coat."

"Um, okay?"

Sephiroth turns his back on them. During this time, Zack and Cloud begin to whisper to each other.

Cloud whispers to Zack, "This guy really creeps me out."

Zack whispers back to Cloud, "Yeah, me too."

Sephiroth quickly turns and faces them. "I heard that!" Sephiroth angrily yells as he walks up to them. Once he gets to them, he suddenly sighs before he starts talking again in a calm voice, "You boys wanna know what two different kinds of people that I hate so very much?" He turns back around. Zack and Cloud just blankly stare at him in response. Sephiroth calmly answers, "Guys with spiky blond hair and guys with spiky black hair. Upon seeing guys like that, it just makes me drive myself slowly into madness and then eventually, I just have a strong urge to kill almost everyone and destroy everything in sight." His voice sounds distant as he adds, "Especially with fire, I like fire..Such strong desire to burn things."

Zack and Cloud's eyes slowly widen as they listen to Sephiroth's words, still confused.

Sephiroth continues, "In Nibelhiem, there's also been reports of various monsters and random battles throughout the area. Tricky random battles always pop out of nowhere." He turns facing them and suddenly sprouts a large black wing on the back of his right shoulder.

Zack and Cloud slightly jumps back, even more confused at what they're seeing. "What the hell?"

"Uh, where did that wing come from, and why do you only have one?" Cloud hesitantly asks.

Sephiroth gets annoyed again. "Silence grunt. We all know that this, this is all Square-Enixs' doing. You boys have questions, ask them. They're our creators." He walks up to Zack and tells him with a cold grin, "You know, I can't wait 'till the end of this game for you."

Zack asks him, "Why is that?"

Sephiroth rolls his eyes before replying, "Huh of course, you failed to read the script. Well, you'll see." Sephiroth walks over to Cloud. "And as for you. I can't wait 'till towards the end of Advent Children Complete in a certain scene."

Cloud asks him, "Why?"

"You didn't read the script either? Well then, as I said to him, you'll see." Sephiroth gives Cloud and Zack an evil smile before he turns around and walks away. While walking down the hallway, his sword and wing disappear in front of Zack and Cloud's eyes. While halfway down the hallway, Sephiroth teleports away.

Zack just stares in surprise where the general disappeared at and his mouth drops. "Huh?"

Cloud looks up at Zack and asks him, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah."

Zack and Cloud look at each other with a very confused look on their faces.

"Umm, Zack? Did you notice that he described us? Do you think that he was just kidding?"

"Yeah, I noticed and knowing Sephiroth, he probably wasn't kidding."

They take a few quiet seconds to think about what Sephiroth said. "Oh, forget it. He was probably just saying random things. I mean seriously, I doubt that anything bad will happen to us because we're among the main characters in this series."

Cloud gives his best friend a small smile. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, come on buddy. We should get going."

"Alright." Zack and Cloud begin to walk down the hallway towards the elevator to go to Nibelhiem.

**Well, there you have it. Please feel free to tell me what you all think, alright? It's meant to be a comedy story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I appreciate you guys who took the time to read it. Thanks.**


End file.
